


Yeah I made this...

by cigaretten



Category: Rick and Morty, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 21:57:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18536263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cigaretten/pseuds/cigaretten
Summary: Morty has invited Peter to his house... This is just a bit of nice fluff :3





	Yeah I made this...

Morty had invited his new boyfriend Peter over. They were going to watch movies and just cuddle. It was going to be amazing. He was bringing the snacks and Morty couldn’t be more excited. Whether it was over the snacks or Peter he didn’t know. I mean Peter is a real snack but still. With all the excitement came a ton of anxiety. What if the whole night just went terribly, what if Rick interrupted them with some weird adventure. What would Peter think? 

“Pling Plong”

Morty heard Peter screaming like a doorbell outside. Why was he like this?  
He heard how footsteps slowly went towards the door. He had to stop whoever it was before it was too late. Morty slipped out of his room and rolled down the stairs just too meet his dad at the door. 

“Go away Daaad!”

“uhm, okay MOrty… I just wanted to open the door but okay.” 

“just go please..”

As Jerry slowly walked away from the door still keeping his eyes dead set on morty he said.

“good luck my son, good luck.”

Peters Plonging became louder by each second. Morty took a deep breath and slowly reached for the handle. 

*POV switch*

“Let me in! Let me iiiin!” Peter screamed from outside. 

He looked at the door and decided to open it himself. Peter was met by an awkward teenage boy who stared back at him. His big eyes were so beautiful. 

“Heh, Hi Morty” Peters voice was a bit shakY. it was very cold outside. 

“hi Pjotr” Morty seemed a bit nervous. 

This was going to be their first official hangout as more than friends and the mood was slightly tense. 

“Welcome him in mOoortey…” Jerry’s whispering voice was heard through the room.  
“Was that your dad? hahhah” Petit said as he walked in.

“Yeah he is really weird. heh um..” 

“Noo, it’s finee. I think he’s funny! :)” Peter was now taking his coat off.

“You saying my dad is funny makes this so much worse. hahaAH”

“Tch yeah i guess you’re right.” 

“So, wanna go to my room?” Morty finally seemed to relax

Peter quickly took his bag full of snakcs up the stairs and went straight into Morts room. 

“Hey wait for me!1!” Morten shrieked after his boyfriend.

Peter threw himself on morsys bed whilst ignoring his lover’s calls. He lifted his head and looked around. Mortys room was cleaner than it used to be. Peter deduced that morts must have tidied up before his visit. He felt a bit flattered.  
Morty’s laptop was laying on his desk next to an old cup of tea and some school-books. They had LEGALLY downloaded a couple of nature documentaries and every single season of sponge-b0bble. Peter loved sponge-blebblob.

POV switch 

Morty had been standing outside, looking in on the cute boy laying on his bed for quite a while now. Peter hadn’t noticed yet. It was adorb0bble.  
he broke the silence.

“OWO”

Peter retaliated

“UWU”

Moworty walked into his room, grabbing the computer and heading towards the beanbag placed next to the bed. 

“Lemme see them snacks Pepret” Musky said as he placed the laptop on the bed between them. 

Pepe slowly revealed each snack, presenting them with a dramatic voice. 

“And last but not least we have the incredible homemade cookies aunt May made last week. Trust me they are the most delicious thing I’ve ever EAten!” It sounded just like one those commercials.


End file.
